can i trust you
by dangel2
Summary: littel angel was raped by her rich boyfriend and no one belive her. when she moves to forks will she be able to trust him with his anger problem. how will the pack handle this. will the baby be safe when it's born. will paul hurt it or it's mother. review
1. my life

**I own nothing SM dose.**

**Dangel pov**

"Okay so I will see you later" said Joe. "Well I was kinda hoping that I could have a day off tomorrow". "Tomorrow is my anniversary and my boyfriend wanted to take me out I said."Why do you date that guy, is it because he is rich" said Joe. "Come on Joe he love's me and I love him" I said. Joe came from behind the counter and I was got a little scared. "Joe what are you doing" I ask him. He pushed me against the wall and I got goosebumps. He started to take my top off. "Joe stop it please Joe" i begged. I woke up screaming. I was always scared now. I don't trust anyone anymore after Joe, he was my best friend. We used to do every where together. I couldn't go back to sleep. I've been having these nightmares for mounts now. I even tried to commit suicide three times. My boyfriend was very mad but he didn't break up with me. He would come over and force me to sleep with him. Sometimes I wouldn't be able to walk for a couple of hours the day after. I was going to escape from all of this I am going to run away. I'm going to the last place on the planet were they would look for me. I'm going to leave the abusive boyfriend, and my mother that is in love with my boyfriend. My dad left before I was born. I found my mom and my boyfriend in bed together and I just couldn't live with that. They don'teven know that i know. Six day ago I found a pregnancy test in my mom bathroom and I heard my boyfriend told her that he is going to take care of there baby. My mom was having my boyfriend baby, oh my god. I started to cry. I mean if he didn't love me anymore why stay with me then sleep with my mom.

I bought a house in Forks. It is right next to a cops house. He had a teenage Daughter who has a boyfriend. I really did need to know all of that. I mean he probably is a cop but you can't just go around trusting everyone can you I mean I knew Joe for all my child wood but he still raped me. You can tell that I have trust issues. But you would too if your best friend raped you. I am going to leave today when i'm the only one home. My mom is going to the hospital with John my boyfriend. She was going to the nicest doctor in the world. He loves me. He gave me toys, money, cloths, and all the love in the world. He is the one that gave me the money to buy a house. He was going to move in with me. I knew he wouldn't hurt me I love him like a father and he loves me like a daughter. He drove me there to buy the house. I went downstairs for breakfasts. Time to act all happy. Hey baby mom said. Hi whats up. Not much you. I'm going to the hospital to check on the baby can John come with me. Yes mom he can if he wants. Your the best john said to me. I know I am. They left around 12:00pm. I went upstairs to grab my bags. I was taking my car the one my boyfriend got me after he broke my nose and my hand.

i put my bags in my car. it took 4 hour to get to forks. The house look even better than it did three mounts ago.

_**OKAY I WANTED TO REWRITE THIS. THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER PLEASE JUST SEND WAYS TO MAKE IT BETTER AND NO FLAMES THANKS.**_

_**I AM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT. I WILL MAKE THEM LONGER PROMISE.**_


	2. hello

**Sorry for taking so long i thought everyone hated it plz no flames.**

_More baby more oh plz. Knock knock knock. Oh i must have fallen a sleep watching tv. **Knock knock knock i'm coming i'm coming i said not knowing if they could hear me. I open the door and there was this lady standing there. Hello can i help you i asked. I am Emily, you. I'm angle it is nice to meet you. I live near by and saw the sold sing so i thought i hould come meet you. Can i come in she asked. Oh okay. So were is your boyfriend she asked. My what! Your baby father. Oh i'm on my own here no babyfather. Oh she said. If you don't mind me asking but how did you you know end up with a baby bump. Well i use to have one but he cheated on me. Oh did you walk in on him with your best friend or something. No i walk in on him and my mother. YOUR MOTHER WOULD DO SUCH A THING she asked. Well she really don't care if she hurt me, as long as she is happy. So why would you sleep with him if he cheated. H... i love him i said wishing she would stop. i knew no one would think i'm telling the truth. Oh well i have to go it's nice to meet you. Oh okay i said letting her out. I hope that never happens again i could die. Did she think i was some crazy person now. But atlease it is over now. I went up to my room which has purple color wall and a big queen size bed which alway make me feel worst. I know people are going to ask me who my babyfather is and i also know i was going to have to tell them. I thought about giving my baby up but knew i would not be able to live with myself. **_

_**I was walking doen the dinner aisles in walmart when i stoped having the sudden craving for packsoup and pickles. i know what you are thinking but i was having my baby in 40 days. I was counting down the days till i have my baby. Damit watch where you're going he said. Why don't you watch where you are going. i said**_

_**Paul poin of view**_

_**Oh my god i can't believe i just imprinted. i went flying out the store. I wasn't going to stay and let her get to me. I never asked for an imprint and i don't want one. You imprint, Oh man i feel sorry for the girl that stuck with you Jacob said. Go to hell Jacob. I don't want her she's having a fucking baby she must have her husband at home and maybe more kids at home. I don't a imprint that someother guys dick have been up in her. Come on Paul you don't know what happen to her maybe she was raped Jacob said. I know he was joking around and I don't want her to be my imprint but i would kill whoever that thinks they could get away with hurting MY girl. See you do want her and you know it Jacob said. Shut the hell up jacob before i tear your head off. **_

_**So i want 2 review before i write plz no flame**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Well i'm updating faster i hope you like it.**

Paul point of veiw

It's been two days since i met her. And those two days have been hell. I mean i bearly know her and she's always on my mind. None of the guys want to go on patrol with me because of it. I love her but i don't even know her. The whole fact that i don't want her in my life yet it's killing me being away from her. I try forgetting about her by fucking every girl i meet. But then i feel like shit after it. Not that i should, it not like she is so innocent herself she is having a fucking kid for god sake. Everytime i remember that fact i think about someone being inside her. Someone that's not me. Then remembering what Jacob said made me even madder.

Shut the hell up Paul if you don't want to be with the girl the don't talk about her and if you change your mind you should go find her and see if she really have someboby or she is just fat Jacob said rolling on the floor laughing too hard.

I have never been into big girls but what Jake said for a second gave me hope, but then i remember that she wasn't fat i was just her belly.

Well i think that you should get over it man. I mean why should you care if she has a kid that's not yours from the past. I mean maybe she does not have a boyfriend at home maybe she does. She's your imprint and she will leave him for you. Jake said phasing back to human form.

But there was more to it than that i don't know if i could be a dad. What if i hurt her (his imprint) by just being me. Or what if I hug it (the baby) too tight and kill it. Or what if she doesn't want to be with a werewolf. Or maybe she doesn't want to leave her babyfather. Or what if the kid hates me. Man there was so many things going through my head that could go wrong with me and my imprint.

**I need 3 review before i go on**


	4. Why can't I stop thinking about him

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I thought everyone hated my story so I stop but obviously that's not true. **

**Dangel point of view**

What the hell was that about? What a fucking gentleman he is I mean I am pregnant he practically ran

me over and just left he didn't even find the need to help me with the things I dropped. I hope to god

that every boy in this town wasn't like him. I know I sound crabby but I am having a baby in 39 day and

bending down to get what fell from me is not so easy. After a couple tries bending down this really nice

guy came to pick up my fallen goods. So at lease that told me that not all of the guys here were dick

face. After I checked out, went to my car and drove home, I made my pack soup and ate my pickles.

Then I went upstairs and fell asleep. I dreamt about him, you know the guy that I met ran into me. I

could tell you that in my dreams he was doing something entirely different to me. The way his lips felt

on my lips the way is tongue wrestled with mine it was amazing. I know what you are thinking but I

couldn't stop myself from thinking about him and when I think about him I get wet down there. I hope I

never see him again because if I do I might embarrass myself in front of him. I doubt he would want

anything to do with me. A guy like that wouldn't want me; I mean have you looked at me lately. Even

though I know he does not want me it still didn't stop the dream I honestly think they got worse. I mean

I dreamt about us getting married, about having another child, his child. I mean I got it bad and I only

met him once I mean I am thinking about getting married and don't even know is first name much less

him last, I guess I am going to be one of those people who don't even know their last name.

_**Do you like it I want one review to continue the story,**_**PLZ NO FLAMES. ****Don't be too shy to give me advice on what I should put in the story.**__


	5. beach

**I am trying to update faster I hope you like it.**

**Paul point of view**

Come on Paul a day at the beach will totally make you forget about her Embry said. For the past hour and a half I have been telling the guys that I don't want to go to the beach but I know that they are not going to stop so I finally agreed to go to the freaking beach.

**Dangel point of view**

Dangel you can't possibly stay in this house for the rest of your life, why don't we go to the beach Dr. Powell asked me. Umm, have you look at me lately I look like I have a pumpkin I my shirt I told him. Dangel your belly isn't that big sweetheart and I am not telling you to and go wear a bikini I am just telling that we should go to the beach you can even wear a t-shirt and a short he said. Well since I am very sure that I wasn't going to win the fight I just told him I will I change.

**Paul point of view**

So here I was at the beach playing football when I smelled her. She smelled like chocolate and strawberry. I didn't see her yet but I definitely smelled her, she had to be here. So of course the whole day I was looking for her. Okay I guess we should get going now Sam said being all time bossy as always. We were almost at the entrance when I saw her no them. She was with this guy that I was honestly ready to kill. I mean she isn't his to get pregnant she isn't his to even touch. But again he seems to be making her happy. Why the hell did you stop Sam seems to be getting really piss off. Oh is that her Embry asked because man she's hot. Is that guy her baby father Seth asks like I would know? We should go was all I said.

**Do you like it? I know I am mean for making him think she is with Dr. Powell but he did sleep with a lot of girls. Plz no flames and two review to continue plz.**


	6. She has a man?

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I thought everyone hated my story so I stop but obviously that's not true. **

**Paul point of view **

We should go to Randy Bar and Gril will take your mind off of what we just saw Jacob said. Yeah we should i will pay Sam said. I am never one to say no to free food it always taste better than the food that I pay for because I am always thinking about how broke I am when I am eat it. So of course I took the offer even if i knew Sam was only doing it because he feels sorry for me. I mean I am the one that said I didn't want her but here I was depress because I see her with some other guy. I wasn't even going to think about the fact that the guy could be her father I bet he was rich and that was why she wanted to to be with him. I mean I can't even eat out without being broke.

**Dangel point of view **

Going to the beach wasn't as bad as I thought it would be but I was getting hungery I mean really hungery. Umm Dr. Powell do you mind if we umm leave i'm kind off hungery. Oh where do you want to go eat. Umm I could use a couple large fries and burger and some milkshake. Can that keep you for the night or should we get some cake and some ice cream. You might be right there, we should get somemore stuff shouldn't we. Lol D'angel i was just joking. Yeah but you have a point I have been eating alot. Okay we should get going then before you eat someone. Hey thats not funny, that is really mean. What do you think about Randy Bar and Gril.

**Paul point of view**

We all order and sat down and was eating when I smelled her again I was shock I mean why the hell would she come HERE out of all the place to go eat she choose to come to Randy Bar and Gril. She look really good she was in a t-shirt that fit perfectly to her figher and a gym shorts. The guy was there again i mean he was even older than i thought he was. Really is she stalking you are something Jacob asked?

**Dangel point of view **

May i take your order the waiter asked me? His eyes on my chest i mean what a prevert. Umm i would like six number five with five large fries and three milkshake and umm two icecream. Will that be all the guy asked his eyes looking as if they were going to pop out of his head. Umm i will have a number five meal and that will be it said . Umm would you like that to go. No we will have it here please I told him. Umm okay you may go take a seat we will bring the food to your table okay. Okay I said.

**Paul point of view**

Holy fuck the girl can eat Embry said. She's eating more than I am jacob said maybe she is just fat Seth said. They were really pissing me off here I mean they are talking bout MY IMPRINT. Sam must have seen something the other hadn't and told them to stop he didn't tell them that it was because I was pissed of though. I was really woundering if I should go talk to her are not.

_**Sorry but i had to do it it is the best thing to do i will keep you on your feet. THE MORE YOU REVIEW THE MORE I UPDATE. **_


	7. why does she always walk away

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I thought everyone hated my story so I stop but obviously that's not true. **

**Dangel point of view**

Icould feel alot of eyes on me and I was kinda thinking about just getting my food and go but I wasn't going to let anyone scared me. I mean really have they never seen anyone with a baby bump before. Dr. Powell took my hand and took me over to a table. I sat down feeling everyone eyes on me I mean really it wasn't even as if I was under age I am nineteen afterall which was what pissed me off. I wanted to get up and tell them off but because I am all talk I just sat there.

**What people are saying about Dangel**

I wounldn't mind doing her a guy said**. **

Yeah I really wouldn't mind being that guy beside her the guy friennd replies.

Watch the whore I bet she is with him cause of his money one girl said.

_to put this short all they guys want to do her and all the girl wanted to be her_

**Paul point of view**

Everyone in the fucking place had their eyes on MY GIRL. And I am not happy with what they were say about her. I really wanted to rip someone head off and that someone might just be one of those guys who want to do her. I look back over at her to see the look on her face that told me that she didn't like the attention they were giving her. She wasn't even touching her food.

**Dangel point of view **

I felt really sick with all these people looking at me all I was trying to do was not let my lunch come back out the way it enter. Sweetheart are you okay do you want to take the food home asked me. Yes please, was all i could get out.

**Paul point of view **

So I watched her walk out of Radny Bar and Gril. I had feeling I will be watching her walk away more than I would like. I am being honest with myself I really don't like her walking away I wanted her by my side for the rest of my life.


	8. not a chapter

**okay the baby is on it's way and i would like to know if i should make it a boy or girl and if you know any good baby name please tell me. oh and if i choose your baby name i let you choose a pack member to end up with in my story**


	9. No way

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I thought everyone hated my story so I stop but obviously that's not true. Twilight does not belong to me only the Dangel.**

**Dangel point of view**

Fuck fuck get the fucking thing out of me. Omg gosh all this pain was going to kill me. If someone had told me how painful having a baby was I would have thought they were lying to me but with all the pain I am in right now is killing me.

PUSH

PUSH

aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

HOLY fuck

Push just one more push said the docter.

**Paul point of view**

I haven't seen her in five fucking weeks and it was killing me. I mean she is my imprint. I mean I didn't want her but I wanted her right beside me. I hated her for it but I couldn't help but love her. I never thought that I would find my imprint. I mean I didn't want an imprint I still don't want one. But at this point I was thinking about going to every house in forks till i find her. I don't even know if she is okay or even have anyway way to contact her.

**Paul point of view**

**Three days later**

I was sitting in Sam living room when Emily walked in with six bags from Baby R US. We all kinda went into shock. But Sam was the first one out of it. Umm Em why do you have bags from baby stores. Oh well see I was going to bring a baby gift to Dangel. Who was all Sam asked. The girl that moved into old house. Could this really be MY GIRL. Umm Em what does she look like. Umm well she has black hair a little pale umm brown eyes umm and a very big baby bump what do you know her Emily asked. Well yeah she is Pauls imprint. Oh poor girl as if her life wasn't bad enough you have to imprint on her. Umm Emily it not like I was out looking for her or anything I just walk right into her I said. Oh well I am happy for you then paul hope you have fun taking care of the baby Emily said laughing softly. Then it hit me there is no way i am going to looking her way I mean she has a kid that I might endup hurting. I swear the next time I see her I will just walk away

**Very Important Must Read**

**I need to know what the baby should be nd which one of these name should i name the baby, ****for a boy- Andrew, Simon, or Ethan and for a girl- Grace, Caitlin, or Taylor. **

**I can't write the next chapter if you don't review. **


	10. sneak peak

**snek peak**

D'angel the baby is crying. Can you please get her for me I asked yeah sure thing sweetheart after you are done with your shower we need to talk. Sure thing.

**half an hour and a silent baby later**

**Dangel is sitting on the couch across from . Dangel I have something to tell you it very important that you have a open mind ok. You're kicking me out are you. No no sweetheart no way. h thank god Dangel said. **


	11. no chapter

_**School has started and i really need review to continue this story. If you don't I will not write anymore. i have school and homework and if no one want to hear the rest the story thats okay. **_


	12. Dead

**I'm going to start writing in 1st person for D'angel.**

D'angel the baby is crying. Can you please get her for me I asked yeah sure thing sweetheart after you are done with your shower we need to talk. Sure thing.

**half an hour and a silent baby later**

Dangel is sitting on the couch across from Doctor Powell . Dangel I have something to tell you it very important that you have a open mind ok. Are you kicking me out. No no sweetheart no way. Oh thank god I said. So what do you have to tell me then Doc. Dangel I am in love with you. No way this couldn't be happen Dr. Powell is in love with me. I closed my eyes trying not to cry and it was then that I felt his lips on mine he pulled me closer it was then that I came to my senses I tried to push him away I started beating at his chest but he wouldn't stop. He broke the kiss and I thought it was over but he went for my shirt. I tried to get away then but he got a hold of my throat and started choking me telling me he was doing this for my own good. I was getting dizzy and then everything went black.

**Paul point of view.**

I was running patrol when I went down in unbelievable amount of pain. The whole pack started asking whats wrong making my head hurt. Sam was the first one to get to me. I could hear him asking if I was attack by a vampire and if I was being honest I would rather be attack by a vampire that be in this much pain. I couldn't tell him no I couldn't speak. Why was in I so much pain. Then suddenly the pain went away.

**Sam point of view**

None of us could find a wound on him. And there was no way he could have had an heart attack he was too young. I have only seen this happen once to a werewolf that just lost his imprint.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for taking so long to update but I thought everyone hated my story so I stop but obviously that's not true. **

**Emily point of view**

I hope to god dangel is okay. Paul was knock cold out and no one knew what to do. Sam went to talk to the elders but they didn't know why Paul wouldn't wake. Sam said there was something wrong with Paul imprint. But all i am wondering is why the hell he is out cold then. If something was wrong with her why isn't he awake trying to find her and kill whoever is hurting her. I told Sam I should go to her house but he said it could be dangerous. I want them to go but Sam said there is still a possibility this is not because of Dangel. All I can say about that is bullshit that all he is talking. I mean something or someone was hurting the little girl and all they are doing is nothing. there is no way I will ever forgive any of them if she did die. Oh god I had to do something. Sam how would you feel if I was in her place and you didn't know if I was dead or in danger. Would you just wait and see what happens. Sam turn around and looked at me and I knew I had him beat. He was going to go because he wouldn't leave me to die.

**Sorry for the sort chapter i will write a longer one soon.**


End file.
